Oracle's Cave
Locations article |image=SR1-Oracle's Caves-Moebius Chamber.png |caption=The Oracle's Cave in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Soul Reaver }} The Oracle's Cave was a network of Caverns which were apparently the home of the Oracle of Nosgoth (Moebius.) They were featured in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and were revisited in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver . Profile In Blood Omen, shortly after his encounter with Malek in Malek's Bastion, Kain sought a way to defeat the Paladin and was directed by Ariel that the Oracle of Nosgoth (actually Moebius the Time Streamer) might be able to aid him. He entered the Cave and found a maze of caverns with many deadly perils, however he was able to find the Spells 'Stun ' and 'Incapacitate ' and a Blood Fountain to protect him from the snow. Passing through the caves, he eventually entered the Moebius's Museum, and found The Oracle's Chamber, where Moebius awaited. Moebius gave Kain a series of cryptic clues regarding King Ottmar and the Legions of the Nemesis, before advising Kain to seek Vorador in his mansion in the Termogent Forest Swamp, advising Kain to follow the Ignis fatuus to find it. Raziel also travelled to the Oracle's cave pursuing Kain, on the advise of both Ariel and The Elder God . As Kain had done before him, Raziel fought his way through the Oracle's Cave, now populated with Adult Turelim, through the Empty Moebius' Museum and into the Oracle's Chamber itself where he discovered that The Oracle's cauldron was not only still present, but also still lit. Raziel was able to use the cauldron to unlock a passage into a larger, more elaborate complex, where he not only found a statue of Moebius himself, but several 'portals' which showed Raziel visions of a potential future (which was actually the Original Soul Reaver Storyline.) The passage led to the Chronoplast . Environment Moebius's museum Moebius' Museum was a room within the Oracle's Cave, just before the Oracle's Chamber . It was visited as a playable location in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Soul Reaver . In Blood Omen, Kain passed through Moebius' Museum just before he reached the Oracle's chamber. The Museum was a collection of artefacts from different timelines that effectively foretold the mistakes that Kain would make on his quest. It contained two shields, a red banner, a guillotine, a doll, a set of Sarafan armour and a book written about them Each object would turn out to have relevance: The Book and the Armour were both Sarafan artefacts related to the Paladin Malek, who Kain was pursuing at this point. The Doll was the Dollmaker'sDoll that Kain would later collect to help him enlist the help of Willendorf in the Battle of the Last Stand, indeed one of the shields bore the sigil of Willendorf and was apparently worn from that battle. The other shield and the Red banner bore the signs of Moebius Mercenary Army, and the Guillotine was the one used to behead Vorador (it was apparently still wet with his blood). The last three objects were retrieved from after the Reaver paradox that created the Second timeline and it's resulting change in the timelines. Raziel was able to visit the Museum room inSoul Reaver, but all that was there was the tattered remains of Moebius' banner The Museum does appear to 'bend' a few of the rules of time travel within the series (as history is rewritten), although if anyone had that power, it was Moebius. The Museum also contained some unexplained objects; there was a golden picture on the wall, which had what appeared to be skeletal remains beneath it; there was also a golden chalice on the floor next to the armour (which may represent Vorador, given the cut-scene between Kain and Vorador); of most note however, is what appears to be a Shotgun, as this is the first and only depiction of a gun in the series, though there were cannons in Soul Reaver 2. SR1-Model-Oracle3-OracleCave-Museum.jpg SR1-Model-Oracle3-OracleCave-Museum-Top.jpg SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-MoebiusBanner.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorOpen-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorOpen-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorClosed-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorClosed-Material.png MoebiusMuseum.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle3.jpg The Oracle's Chamber The Oracle's Chamber, also known as the Oracle's Lair, the Oracle's Cave or simply a Cavern, was a significant chamber within the larger Oracle's Cave encountered by Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and was the site of Kain's first meeting with Moebius in his guise of "The Oracle of Nosgoth". *The Oracle's chamber is mentioned indirectly as the "Oracle's Lair" in Blood Omen transcripts, but is only referred to directly as the "Cavern". Soul Reaver stage directions refer to the room as the "Oracle's chamber" whereas Raziel himself only directly refers to it as the "Oracle's Cave". *The Oracle's chamber is notably an incomplete room in Soul Reaver models - as the walls are moveable in cutscenes they are counted as an object and thus do not display along with the rest of the room model. Oracle'sChamberConcept2.jpg BO1-DD-TheOracle-064.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-002.png BO1-DD-TheOracle-015.png BO1-Map0023-Sect45-Oracle'sCave.png SR1-Oracle's Caves-Moebius Chamber.png SR1-Model-Oracle4-OracleCave-OracleChamber.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle4.jpg Gallery Tileset Grp00007.png|"grp00007.ctm" Grp00273.png|"grp00273.ctm" Grp00293.png|"grp00293.ctm" Grp00294.png|"grp00294.ctm" Grp00295.png|"grp00295.ctm" Grp00296.png|"grp00296.ctm" Grp00297.png|"grp00297.ctm" Grp00352.png|"grp00352.ctm" Grp00355.png|"grp00355.ctm" Grp00356.png|"grp00356.ctm" Grp00359.png|"grp00359.ctm" Grp00459.png|"grp00459.ctm" Grp00460.png|"grp00460.ctm" Grp00463.png|"grp00463.ctm" Grp00466.png|"grp00466.ctm" Grp00514.png|"grp00514.ctm" Other SR1-Map-HubB3.jpg SR1-Map-Mrlock1.jpg SR1-Map-Mrlock2.jpg SR1-Map-Mrlock14.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle2.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle23.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle1.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle3.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle5.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle9.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle8.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle7.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle6.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle4.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle11.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle10.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle12.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle13.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle14.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle24.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle15.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle16.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle17.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle20.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle18.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle19.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle21.jpg SR1-Map-Oracle22.jpg SR1-Model-Mrlock2-OracleCave-Exterior.jpg SR1-Model-Oracle3-OracleCave-Museum.jpg SR1-Model-Oracle3-OracleCave-Museum-Top.jpg SR1-Model-Oracle4-OracleCave-OracleChamber.jpg SR1-Model-Oracle5-OracleCave-OZBlockRm.jpg SR1-Model-Oracle10-OracleCave-Clockwork2.jpg SR1-Model-Oracle10-OracleCave-Clockwork.jpg See also * Map at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya, Guilherme Coelho and Andrew Fradley). References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Dungeons Category:Locations/Soul Reaver major locations Category:Locations/Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver